A Cinderella Story Funny :D
by Dr.Shelly
Summary: Cinderella in the 22nd century


**A Cinderella Story.**

**Ella In The 22 Century.**

There once was a girl named Ella, Who lived with her dreadful stepmother and two ugly stepsisters in London. When Ella was a little girl, her mother died in a go cart accident, but after a while, Ella's father re-married, a dreadful lady named Gertrude. She was a wicked old hag, with Ranga hair and a long pointy nose. Ella's father mysteriously disappeared after a few months after marrying Gertrude. This left Ella very upset. So Ella was forces to live with her and her two ugly step sisters.

Ella lived in the 22nd Century, but her stepmother didn't let her have anything new, like; a phone, laptop with a built in fan, 3-D TV, Lazergun with a pop out kitchen knife, she didn't even have a hover board! She was in High School, in year 12. Every girl in year 12 was allowed to go to friends' houses, parties, or even shopping centres, but not Ella. Her step mother gave her old rags to wear, and she couldn't wear trendy new clothes... She slaved after her stepmother and worked non-stop after she got home from school, and on weekends doing laundry, cleaning the house, her step mothers' hover car, and even the loo.

There was also a VERY smexy business man, who owned all the companies in London. He had brown wavy hair, eyes as blue as the sea, tall, slim, had a perfect tan, and not to mention he was very rich. He wore a black suit and long black pants and a tie with dollar signs on it. He needed a wife, but couldn't find the right one, so he got his pure gold microphone and made an announcement on live TV.

"There will be a funky disco on Friday night, at 6.00pm, at the London Palace." The smexy business man said with his sexy voice. Every girl in London was watching his announcement, and rushed to the shops to get new dresses, jewellery, and accessories.

Ella's stepmother would never let her go. She wanted one of Ella's step sisters to marry the smexy business man, but Ella thought her stepsisters would never marry the smartest, business man alive, because even though they both had plastic surgery, and wore the most expensive make up on sale, they still looked like a pair of pigs after a mud bath. They wore $700 clothes and gold necklaces, because they were spoilt rats and got whatever they wanted.

When the time came to go to the funky disco, Ella's stepmother went upstairs to dress the two sisters in the most beautiful dresses, with sparkles and glitter. Once the sisters were ready, Ella's stepmother told them to wait in their hover car outside. Once they were outside, Ella's stepmother went into the bathroom to get some sleeping pills. Even though Ella wasn't allowed to go, she was going to sneak out without her stepmothers' permission. Ella was furiously hunting through her step sister's drawers trying to find a dress to wear for the funky disco before her stepmother found out, until her stepmother opened the door with a cold glass of milk. Ella Froze in fear, but secretly her stepmother had put the sleeping pills in the milk, so that Ella couldn't go to the funky disco. Ella cautiously drank the cold glass of milk, and fell backwards into her stepsister's Lay-Z-Boy chair

The two ugly stepsisters and their evil mother set off in their hover car, and as fast as lightning they were at the funky disco. Meanwhile Ella's Fairy god Nanna appeared, and woke her up.

"You must go to the funky disco!" Ella's fairy god nanna said in a wise voice.

"How can I get there?" Ella Curiously replied. Her fairy god nanna rapidly grabbed her magical shiny spoon and ate yogurt, while making a wish. The wish was for Ella to be at the funky disco, dressed beautifully.

As she magically appeared at the funky disco, she saw the smexy business man walking over to her. Ella was nervous. The smexy business man softly held her hand and asked her to dance. She accepted, and after their dance the smexy business man knew that Ella was 'The One'. He asked her to marry him. Ella thought about it and was unsure if he was a nice, fun person, or a boring, lonely business man. But Ella wanted to give it a try.

"I'd love to," Ella Happily replied. After Ella's stepmother and two ugly stepsisters heard that Ella was going to marry the smexy business man, they were never seen again. Soon after, the sexiest business man alive and Ella got married in Fiji.

Ella was rich and famous, but had other plans... After they got married, Ella was entitled to everything the smexy business man owned. So, after she was rich and had loads of money, they both went out in there hot pink hover car for dinner at one of the finest restaurants in London. It was delicious and was very expensive. On the way home Ella didn't like the smexy business mans attitude, and thought he was amazingly rude, so she grabbed the smexy business mans shirt, and pushed him out of the hover car. She laughed insanely as she switched to the drivers seat in the hover car, and sped off into the distance. He was lying on the ground with a broken heart, and covered in dirt. The smexy business man was left with nothing and was forced to move to Bollywood and belly dance to earn money. Ella moved to Las Vegas and gambled all her money away on the poker machines.

By Chantelle


End file.
